fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime War
Summary Anime War is an animated fan series created by MaSTAR Media, which is based upon Dragon Ball and includes characters from many other animes, which are included but not limited to One Punch Man, Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Mastar's original series Demon Rush, and many more. Premiered on January 24th, 2017 and set to conclude in Early Spring 2020. It is the sequel to Goku vs Saitama, were the effects of Goku's Omni Dragon Fist and Saitama's Big Bang Punch caused the Multiverse to shake, opening portals to other anime worlds within the twelve universes. The Evil Gods, Zarama, Demigra, Sebas, Mare and Coycutus escape from Universe 13 in their quest to overthrow Zeno. Information 'Episode 1- Rise of the Evil Gods' Release Date: January 24th, 2017 Following Dark Goku's defeat, the Multiverse has shaken which caused portals to open up across several anime worlds, to which Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy and Ichigo investigate as they travel to Universe 7's Earth. The Evil Gods have just arrived on Earth, were Zarama orders Demigra and Sebas to scout any life forms on Earth, to which the two obeyed and left the battlefield. Goku, Vegeta, Saitama, Gohan, Piccolo, Future Trunks unite as they prepare to battle the Evil Gods. However, Beerus tells them to not interfere, and proceeds to battle one of the Evil Gods, Coycutus. At first, Beerus was dominating the fight, and enough to perfom Hakai on the evil god. However, Coycutus only chuckled as he survived the Hakai technique without a scratch. Zarama then tells a disbelief Beerus that they trained resistance to Hakai, so it won't work on them. Meanwhile, Ichigo confronts Sebas in a snowy landscape as the two battle out, though Sebas was easily able to overpower him. Naruto and Sasuke arrive in a mountain/forest landscape as the two confront Demigra, were the duo acknowledge the evil god's intentions. Naruto proceeds to attack Demigra with no damage taken to the latter. Luffy arrives to confront Demigra. Back in the main battlefield, Beerus and Coycutus continue to exchange blows as their stats have become even. The Z Fighters begin to question in confusion to what is happening, as Beerus should be able to take down the evil god easily. Coycutus eventually took the lead, beating down Beerus, only for Saitama to easily punch him down, much to the destroyer's dismay. Goku tells Beerus that they should work together to beat Zarama, Coycutus and Mare, with Beerus wondering the Ki drain that he is experiencing. Zarama then tells them that Coycutus is the weakest of the five, putting the Z Fighters in disbelief. Saitama tells Goku that he'll join him in their goal to defeat the Evil Gods, to which Goku accepts as he transforms into Omni Super Saiyan. Episode 2- Awakening Release Date: February 18th, 2017 Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo and Trunks are in shock to see Goku's new Omni Super Saiyan form. Goku orders Vegeta and Trunks to help out the others across Earth, and Gohan and Piccolo to face on Mare. They all depart, leaving Goku to fight on against Zarama. Luffy, Naruto and Sasuke continue their battle against Demigra, with Luffy transforming into Gear Five and the ability to grow large in size. The three go full power as they are able to put Demigra down, but to no avail. Ichigo continues his struggle against Sebas, and even increasing his speed on attacks. Sebas easily beats him down once more, much to his enjoyment. Gohan, in Super Saiyan Blue, and Piccolo confront Mare, to which Piccolo introduces a new god form of his own, Super Namekian God. This trigger Vegeta and Trunks as they can feel the rising god ki of the Namekian. Despite his power-up, Gohan insists his mentor to take on Mare on his own. Piccolo accepts his desire, as Gohan easily beats down Mare, though the evil god is seemingly enjoying the blows he is taking. Finally, Goku questions Zarama on his intentions. Zarama refuses to answer, as the two then battle out in an epic clash of gods. 'Episode 3- Cataclysm' Release Date: April 1st, 2017 Goku and Zarama begin their battle as they each took blows from one another, with no signs of stopping. Meanwhile, Trunks acknowledges his "secret" that he doesn't want to tell to his father Vegeta. Vegeta tells him to split up to help others in other battlefields. Luffy, Naruto and Sasuke continue to attempt to bring down Demigra, but the evil god is too much for them and he attempts to end them, despite Sasuke's efforts to slow his attack. Suddenly, Demigra's attack is stopped by Vegeta, who begins to blast Demigra to put an end to him. However, Demigra knocks Vegeta off easily without any scratch. Saitama and Beerus continue their battle against Coycutus, were Beerus attempts to go full power. However, Beerus's energy was drained so much, he is almost beaten to death. So Saitama puts a stop to Coycutus by giving him two Serious Punches, defeating the evil god. Zarama notices Saitama's abnormal power, to which if he is a mere mortal with no God Ki that can easily defeat an evil god, then their technique Dark Siphoning won't work on him. He continues his battle with Goku, were he begins to gain an advantage against the Saiyan. Throwing a powerful energy ball at him, Goku struggles to hold back Zarama's attack. The energy ball then explodes, destroying the landscape around the battlefield. 'Episode 4- Legendary' Release Date: May 13th, 2017 'Episode 5- Dragon' Release Date: September 29th, 2017 Gohan continues to fight against, as Mare is beginning to gain an advantage against the Saiyan, eventually smacking him to a mountain. Gohan enrages as he realizes that Mare is now equal in power. Goku continues to beat down Zarama, despite his body tearing apart from using Kaioken x100 and the god healing technique. Eventually, Goku performs a 100x Mega Kamehameha on the Evil King. Zarama attempts to push away the energy blast, but with no effort to send it back. The landscape explodes, as Goku reverts back to base form. However, Zarama miraculously survived the attack, feeling an increase of power. Goku is left shocked in terror as Zarama smiled at him. Zarama proceeds to power-up as his muscles and size increase while obtaining white hair and white eyes. The Evil King tells Goku that he used dark siphoning to absorb the energy attack, and letting know that the other evil gods are utilizing the siphoning technique on the others. 'Episode 6- Rebellion' Release Date: February 10th, 2018 'Episode 7- Chaos' Release Date: May 8th, 2018 'Episode 8 ''(cancelled/hiatus) Mastar decided to skip this episode due to time consumption ming and to speed the process to get the "main story" of Anime War done. What was going to happen in this episode is were Luffy would take on Lord Boros with the former performing unique abilities in his Gear Five form. Sasuke would take on Aizen. Naruto would take on Kaido. Madara would assist the evil lords during their battles against the heroes. Vegeta would take on Second Form Demigra, to which the former would easily beat down Demigra, all while performing special godly abilities of his Royal Omni form. Eventually, Demigra would siphon all of Vegeta's attacks, transforming into his final form with white hair, similar to Zarama. '''Episode 9- The Divine Hero Release Date: February 23rd, 2019 Back in the snowy landscape, Ichigo, Trunks and Natsu are almost on the verge of death after Sebas was able to siphon Trunks's Final Flash. Suddenly, a strange new hero saves them, easily catching Sebas's Ki blade. This strange individual was able to dodge a blast from a furious Sebas, and performs a godly attack named Hand of God. Trunks, Natsu and Ichigo are surprised to see this new hero easily taking out Sebas. However, Sebas was amused from the amount of god Ki he gained, growing muscles in the process. The divine hero proceeds to transform into an angel-like warrior, to which Trunks recognizes his power being able to rival an Angel like Whis. Sebas charges towards the hero, only for him to use his powered-up sword and slashed Sebas's left arm. The evil god cries in pain. The hero then raises his sword, drawing blood from Sebas, and uses a technique called Righteous Devouring. In result, Sebas's ki gains are completely drained away. His muscles are completely gone, making him tremble in shock. The hero tells Trunks, Ichigo and Natsu that the three can now gain an upper hand. Trunks's tells him that they are now drained of energy. In response, the divine hero restores their power to maximum. Before the hero left, Ichigo questioned him on the deal of the sword. The hero, named Soren, uses his sword to slash against monsters from his world. He flies away to help out the other mortals. Sebas is left helpless as he is easily beaten down by the three heroes. Meanwhile, Vegeta is overpowered by Demigra, who has just drained most of the god Ki from him, and on the verge of death. Soren makes the save as he combats against the evil god. Vegeta realizes that the divine hero is slowly losing, so he powers down back to base to utilize Goku's "inefficient" form, Super Saiyan 3. With that, SSJ3 Vegeta catches Demigra off guard, so Soren can slash out his stomach, drawing blood in the process. Once more, Soren uses Righteous Devouring to downgrade Demigra back to his first form. Soren tells Vegeta that Demigra can no longer drain god Ki, and departs. Demigra is terrified, as Vegeta transforms back to his Royal Omni form, with Luffy, Sasuke and Naruto joined him to proceed a beatdown. Episode 10- Deception Release Date: February 24th, 2019 Piccolo narrowly escapes from Mare as he heals Gohan with a Senzu beam to restore his health. Gohan wakes up and question on what happened. Suddenly, Mare finds the two, leaving the two with nowhere to run. Soren sees the situation from above and charges towards Mare, to which the evil god dodges the attack. The evil god responds by firing a blast from his mouth, to which Soren reflects the attack onto Mare instead. Mare laughs as he gained more power from Soren, only until Piccolo catches him off guard by stretching his arms around the evil god. Soren then jumps and slashes Mare's tail. The divine hero then utilizes Righteous Devouring to seal the dark siphoning technique. Mare loses his power-ups as he cries out in defeat. Once Soren left, Piccolo transforms into his Super Namekian God form to punish Mare. Back in the main battlefield, Beerus insists Whis to fuse to fight against Zarama. Whis refuses to do so due to the fact that Zarama can siphon their ki and grow even stronger. Whis then pats Goku and Saitama and unlocks their full potential. This way so they combat Zarama without using Super Saiyan God. Despite this, Zarama's power was far to great for Super Saiyan 2 Goku and a Berserker Mode Saitama, as he beats them down easily. Suddenly, Zarama notices Soren's presence as the latter attempts slash Zarama, only for the Dragon God to stop Soren's attack. Zarama proceeds to kill a now-powerless Soren as Vegeta makes the save. Vegeta lifts Soren back to the other heroes. Demigra returns as he is now beaten, much to Zarama's disappointment. Mare returns as he also beaten, now telling to his leader than Soren was the one who sealed their siphoning technique away. Sebas joins them as well, grunting in pain from his own beatdown. Coycutus crawls back to life, telling Zarama that he was almost killed by Saitama. Everyone else, Goku, Saitama, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Beerus, Whis, Ichigo, Natsu, Luffy, Naruto, Sasuke and Soren unite against the beaten Evil Gods, save for Zarama. Goku wants to answer Zarama on what he is really after. Zarama then announces his plan: To kill the Omni King, Zeno. His goal was to gather god power for an ultimate fusion. Although the four evil gods failed, Zarama was able to gain enough god power from Goku's Mega Kamehameha, completing his mission. Zarama then tells Coycutus, Sebas, Demigra and Mare to remove their potara earrings or die. Each of them proceed to remove one of their earrings, to trigger the fusion. Episode 11- Rise of the Evil Omni King Release Date: May 22nd, 2019 The Multiverse, along with other anime worlds, shakes as the ultimate evil fusion is being born, with the end result consist of Archon, the Evil Omni King. He proceeds to target the heroes, zapping Natsu into nothingness. Vegeta was the only one to see what has happened. Archon declares his pledge to consume the Multiverse with his dark power. Genos wakes up as he sees Archon about to target his master Saitama. Genos sacrifices himself, leaving Saitama in a berserk state. Beerus and Saitama charge towards Archon, with both punching him in the chest. With no effect or damage, Archon uses his power to slam Saitama and Beerus to mountains, blowing them in the process. Vegeta, Trunks, Ichigo, Naruto and Gohan all fire with their attacks, blowing up the landscape in the process, enough to knock off Goku, Sasuke, Whis and Piccolo. However, Archon returns by slicing Ichigo in half, killing him instantly. Beerus attempts to fire more blasts, regardless of Archon's superiority. Archon attempts to destroy Beerus with a blast, with Whis holding the energy ball as it grows even bigger. In result, the blast killed Whis, enraging Beerus as he charges towards Archon. Goku stops him as he holds him back, despite Beerus threatening to kill him. In the end, Zeno and his attendants arrive to the battlefield, with a angry look in the face of the Omni King. Episode 12- The Hands of God Release Date: November 8th, 2019 Following Whis's death, Zeno and his attendants arrive to the battlefield. Beerus questions the Great Priest's whereabouts. The attendants responded by saying that the Great Priest is holding balance across the Multiverse and other dimensions that are easily getting corrupted by Archon's power. An angry Zeno raises his hand, promptly telling Goku and the others to run, and erases Archon but it didn't work. Beerus recalls the Evil Gods' resistance to the Hakai technique, that they came prepared for this moment. Zeno then orders his attendants, Kyozetsu and Leizoku, to put an against Archon. They obeyed and they easily beat down Archon. All the heroes are shock to see them easily beating the evil Omni King. Archon simply laughed, impressed with the amount of battle power of his opponents. One of the attendants tells the other to find an opening while the other clashes with Archon. Though Archon is now getting the hang of the two, the attendants perform a combo attack, Shiva. The attack blew half of Earth, though Archon protected himself in an energy shield. Archon then smacks the attendants to the ground, easily defeating them. All the heroes are in disbelief that even the two strongest fighters in the Multiverse were easily defeated. The Evil Omni King walks up to them, telling the two to join him. The attendants refused, much to Archon's enjoyment of this predictability. Archon then insists Zeno to fuse with his guards to become an ultimate being that the latter has been hiding from the Gods of Destruction and the Angels. Soren figures that the attendants are an extension of Zeno, thus they are the Hands of God. Zeno places his hands on each of his two attendants, revealing his True Form. He charges towards Archon, smacking him into outer space as the latter crashes through the Moon and Venus. Zeno then moves all the planets of the Solar System into an alignment so Archon crashes through all of them and ends up melting in the Sun. Vegeta, Piccolo and the others are shock to see this being take out Archon. However, Archon returns from the Sun, acknowledging the ultimate technique that Zeno used. Goku figures out the technique as Ultra Instinct. Archon then reveals himself being able to tap into Ultra Instinct at will. Episode 13- God Fusion Release Date: Early Spring 2020 In the finale of Anime War, Zeno and Archon face each other in the ultimate fight for the Multiverse. All the heroes witness this legendary battle between two Omni Kings with Ultra Instinct. Suddenly, Trunks and Gohan are experiencing something strange in their forms... Gogeta steps in to face against Archon... Anime War Extras Anime War - The Prequel: The Invasion of Dark Goku It is the remake of Goku vs Saitama, which introduces the new filter quality used since Episode 9. The plot is the same as Goku confronts Saitama, leading to a decisive battle. That is until the Evil Gods send in Dark Goku to begin their plans to overthrow Zeno. Anime War - The Lost Episode A parody version featuring fellow Youtuber DevilArtimes's Cell entering the battlefield of Anime War, only until to get annihilated by Gohan's Dragon Cannon. 'Anime War - Alternative Ending Manga ' In this alternative ending coined by UnrealGaming, this outcome is more Dragon Ball focused featuring Hit, Jiren, Kefla, Golden Frieza and god of destruction Belmond. Zeno's attendants are easily killed by Archon, while the other heroes were still be able to go toe against the Evil Omni King. Zeno's True Form is not featured, but he instead charges a powerful technique similar to Soren's Righteous Devouring. He uses Reverse Evolution to drain Archon's dark siphoning away. With Archon powerless, all the Dragon Ball characters fire a multi-combo attack to destroy Archon, ending his terror for good. Characters Heroes * Son Goku * Saitama * Vegeta * Genos * Beerus * Whis * Son Gohan * Piccolo * Future Trunks * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Ichigo Kurosaki * Monkey D. Luffy * Natsu Dragneel * Soren (OC) * Great Priest * Zeno's Attendants * Zeno * Gogeta Villains * Archon * Zarama * Demigra * Mare * Sebas * Coycutus * Dark Goku * Aizen * Madara Uchiha * Lord Boros * Acnologia * Kaido Cameos (Episode 11 and 13) * Gon * Killua * Yugi * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Asta * Edward Elric * Alphonse Elric * Melodias * Izuku Midoriya * All Might * Eren Yeager * Mikasa Ackerman * Guts * Yusuke Extra Appearances (Lost/Manga) * Cell (DevilArtemis) * Jiren * Hit * Kefla * Belmond * Frieza * Angels (excluding Whis) Category:Verses